Many types of transition metal compounds having a monocyclopentadienyl ligand to which a functional group such as dialkyl amine is introduced have been suggested (see Document [P. Jutzi et al., Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 1997, 533, 237-245] and Document [M. S. Blais et al., Organometallics, 1998, 17, 3775-3783]). In the case of when the above dialkyl amine functional group is an additional chain that is connected to a cyclopentadienyl group, the dialkyl amine functional group can be interacted along with a central metal.
In the document made by Herrmann et al. [Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 1995, 486, 291-195], there is disclosed synthesis of a titanium (IV) compound having a monocyclopentadienyl ligand to which a cyclic alkyl amine functional group such as pyrrolidine and piperidine is introduced. The functional group such as pyrrolidine and piperidine is a õ-donating group, and is synthesized from a trimethylsilylcyclopentadienyl precursor and titanium (IV) tetrachloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,029 discloses synthesis and polymerization results of a three-valent titanium (III) compound having a monocyclopentadienyl ligand to which various types of dialkyl amine functional groups are introduced. The above patent discloses (dimethylaminoethyl)tetramethylcyclopentadienyl titanium (III) dichloride [(C5Me4(CH2)2NMe2TiCl2)], (N-pyrrolidinylethyl)tetramethylcyclopentadienyl titanium (III) dichloride [(C5Me4(CH2)2NC4H8TiCl2)] and the like as the above three-valent titanium (III) compound. 
The document made by Enders et al. [Chem. Ber., 1996, 129, 459-463., Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 1997, 549, 251-156] discloses synthesis of a titanium (IV) trichloride compound having a cyclopentadienyl ligand of which an 8-quinoline group is substituted and a zirconium (IV) trichloride compound having a cyclopentadienyl ligand of which an pyridine group is substituted. Both the two compounds are synthesized from a trimethylsilylcyclopentadienyl precursor and a titanium (IV) tetrachloride or zirconium (IV) tetrachloride, and from the analysis of a crystal structure, it has been already confirmed that a nitrogen atom of a pyridine group is coordinated with a central metal.
Synthesis and polymerization results of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten chloride compounds having a monocyclopentadienyl ligand, of which an 8-quinoline group is substituted have been suggested (U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,161).